


To Feel Your Angelic Arms

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [25]
Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Courtly Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Internal Conflict, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Reflection, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They were only to be seen in moonlight.





	To Feel Your Angelic Arms

Souma knew she wasn't one to be led astray. Under no circumstances would she be led by her heart. When it came to Kendappa, her Queen, she knew nothing else. Souma realized that as she held her Queen's soft hands tangled in her own, with Kendappa deep in thought as they sat near the temple.

The warrior was forever grateful Kendappa had saved her from certain death. It was a long time ago, but it was a debt Souma repaid with gratitude and love. Love was there, even if it remained unspoken.

As they sat in silence, shoulder to shoulder, the white moon hanging above them, they both knew nothing needed to be said.

Kendappa smiled at her, regret and sadness tinging her features. There was no certainty that what they had together could last forever, let alone remain hidden. They were only to be seen in moonlight, where no other light would shine upon them. Nevertheless, she reached out, her hands slipping into Souma's hands.

Souma felt her Queen's pulse under her warm skin, loud in her ears, as Kendappa put her head on the warrior's shoulder. Moments like there were rare, especially in times of great conflict and strife.

Souma then wrapped an arm around Kendappa, pulling her closer, with their hands threaded, warm and gentle; they never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
